Como un sueño
by srta.escarcha chocolateada
Summary: ¿Y si te encontraras, con el creador de sueños? ¿ Y si empezaras a descubrir que no eres una humana?
1. Chapter 1

Hey, fanfic romántico entre tu y sadman XD, es que estoy aburrida...

* * *

Pov Tu

_Estas de acampada, con tu mejor amiga -, estáis hablando, sobre chicos..._

_-: Bien,- ¿ Cual seria tu chico ideal?_

_Tu: No, me debes decir tu el tuyo..._

_-: Esta bien, veamos...-piensa detenidamente- Ah, si quiero un chico sensible,guapo, musculoso..._

_Tu: Como, Mike Wilbor..._

_-: No digas tonterías,el es el mas famoso del colegio..._

_Tu: Bueno, pues mi chico ideal, seria alguien educado, guapo, gentil y dulce..._

_-: Guauauauaua, para el carro muñeca, chicos como los que tu describes, están extinguidos, ya solo existen en libros de vampiros..._

_Tu: Jajajaja, si creo que tienes razón..._

_-: Es hora de que vayamos a dormir, es lo mejor..._

_Tu: Si..._

_Tu amiga apaga las luces, pero no eres capaz de dormir, y ves una luz fuera de la tienda, te levantas y la luz se mueve y tu sales afuera, sin despertar a tu amiga..._

_Ves que la luz esta lejos, y te adentras dentro del espeso bosque y la luz se para en un claro, te escondes detrás de un arbusto, la luz que ves es un ser rechoncho, de pelo alborotado,y ojos luminosos y amarillos..._

_Te das cuenta que en el centro del claro, hay una cama destrozada, y debajo de esta un agujero negro, queda miedo..._

_Del agujero sale un ser alto, vestido totalmente de negro, con una piel grisácea, como si toda su vida no hubiera obtenido ni una gota de sol en su piel, tenia ojeras y unos ojos oscuros como la noche..._

_El ser alto se acerco un poco al pequeño, con ojos devoradores, y derrepente, el ser amarillo, fue envuelto por arena, y la arena subió, hasta estar a la altura del ser negro, cuando la arena se disipo, el ser pequeño y regordete, ya no estaba, en su lugar estaba un chico con la altura del mismo ser negro, muy guapo, con los mismos rasgos del ser regordete, pero este ere delgado y muy guapo..._

_El ser negro, quiso tocar la cara del ser amarillo, pero este se negó al toque._

_El ser amarillo hablo, su voz parecía la de un ángel:Pitch, lo siento, pero cada vez que me tocas, me duele..._

_Pitch: Pero yo no te hago daño, venga no seas tontito, y dame un beso..._

_El, ser amarillo le bofeteo y dijo : Me duele, que me utilices como tu juguete..._

_Lagrimas, cayeron de los ojos amarillos, y el chico siguió hablando: No quiero que me vuelvas a tocar, no voy a seguir siendo tu juguete, lo siento pero cortamos..._

_El ser negro puso cara de poco amigos, y se metió de nuevo en el hoyo, y miro por ultima vez al ser amarillo, y se metió al fondo..._

_El ser amarillo miro hacia los arbustos, y te quedaste quieta, estabas loca o que, no era raro ver una pareja de gays, pero que uno sea negro como la noche y otro brillante..._

_Te moviste sin querer y el ser llego hasta tu lado, se arrodillo, y ser sorprendió al verte, una sonrisa tranquilizadora surgió en su cara lisa..._

_Chico: Hola, ¿ te encuentras bien?_

_Tu asentiste, el sonrió mas..._

_Chico: Bueno, yo me llamo Sadman, mis amigos, me llaman Sandy... Siento que hayas visto a Pitch, pero de todas maneras solo recordaras esto como un sueño... _

_Dicho esto el chico se volvio a transformar en ese ser regordete, y te hecho arena a los ojos, y te dormiste al instante... Al despertar estabas en tu cama..._

_Sonó tu móvil, era tu mejor amiga..._

_-: ¡¿COMO SE TE OCURRE IRTE; DEJANDOME UNA NOTA?!¡NO VOY A SALIR MAS CONTIGO!_

_Tu: Espera yo no he hecho nada..._

_Te colgo, bajaste de tu cama, y mientras te peinabas, notas te algo de arena brillante en tus ojos,y recordaste la sonrisa de ese chico, te sonrojaste, te lavaste la cara y bajaste a desayunar..._

_Tu padre, te habia dejado la comida en la mesa, ya tu hermana, Juliet y tu hermano Jack, estaban terminando...Tu padre puso su comida en la mesa y te dijo: Vaya, eres una dormilona, -._

_Tu: ¿ Y mama?_

_Tu padre: Trabajando, yo tendré que irme rápido..._

_Tu: Pero hoy es sábado.._

_Tu padre: Lo se, pero Matias, quiere hablar sobre el libro..._

_Tu padre Jaime, hacia libros sobre seres mitológicos, su ultimo libro trataba sobre los sueños...Decidiste en cuanto se fueron todos, ver un rato la tele...Cuando alguien llamo a la puerta ¿quien sera ?_

* * *

¿Quien sera chicas?


	2. Chapter 2

Hoy voy a actualizar algunos fanfics,jejeje, disfruten

* * *

Pov tu

_Cuando alguien llamo a la puerta ¿quien sera ?_

_Al abrir la puerta apareció una mujer de pelo rubio y ojos marrones- Hola, tía Sophie...¿que traes ahí?-miraste la gran bolsa, ella dijo con su dulce voz- Oh, es que le traigo a tu padre alguna de sus cosas, que se quedaron en la casa de los abuelos..._

_- Ahhh, comprendo, eh ¿quieres entrar?...-Ah,claro que si...- sonó un teléfono tu tía lo cogió- Ya voy para allá- se giro a ti- Lo siento,- pero me a surgido algo en el trabajo, ten la bolsa, nos vemos..._

_Pasaste, el día ojeando las cosas de las bolsas, pero viste un libro en especial, era un cuaderno de dibujo de tu tía, cuando tenia 16 años, lo abriste y en primer lugar apareció dibujado un conejito, pero tenia un no se que raro, su capa de color era gris con un con de pelaje negro como ¿ tatuajes?, no podía ser..._

_Pasaste la pagina, y ahora viste un gran conejo, parecía muy seguro de si, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se parecía al anterior por las marcas negras, pero pasaste de largo esa conjetura..._

_Los siguientes un niño de pelo blanco, con la ropa mas fea que habías visto, lo raro es que había 2 dibujos de el, y solo uno de ellos, tenia escondido en su suéter un collar, pero también pasaste, los siguientes un viejo hombre y una especie de ¿hada?, pero en el ultimo te quedaste boquiabierta..._

_Era aquel tipo pero en su forma, pequeña, con su ropa dorada, y estaba durmiendo, sonreiste ante la idea..._

_Los siguientes eran dibujos de los mismos seres pero juntos, en distintas, tareas, cerraste el libro..._

_Te quedaste dormida, y sonó la voz de tu padre, desde la cocina,¿ ya habría regresado? ¿que hora era?_

_Miraste tu móvil y eran las 9 de la noche, te habías quedado dormida..._

* * *

Siguiente capitulo con Sadman XD


End file.
